


I want to ruin our friendship

by Azucena_Insanity_Daee



Series: Nymph Aizawa [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azucena_Insanity_Daee/pseuds/Azucena_Insanity_Daee
Summary: April O'Neil was many things, and gay was one of them. Adrien Agreste is aware of this and secretly ships her with Mint Aizawa. Now, how do two shy teen girls confess to each other in a tea party that is being ruined by Chloe Burgois? Well, awkwardly of course!
Relationships: April O'Neil/Mint Aizawa
Series: Nymph Aizawa [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603807





	I want to ruin our friendship

So, hi, my name is April O'Neil. Most people think that I'm a regular, shy 16-year-old. My friends and I hang out, play video games and eat Pizza. Totally normal if you think of it that way. Except.... my friends are mutant ninja turtles, heroes, and some celebrities. So yeah, maybe not so normal. Its been a while since I moved to France to help my friends and fellow heroes with stuff. My best friend Donnie and I keep records of the strange happenings in New York, France, as well as Tokyo along with my cousin Ryou Shirogane. Now, you may be wondering, what is going on right now. Let's just say, the demon queen Collège Françoise Dupont has decreed it that Adrien and her friend Sabrina go along with her. And me? Well, Nymph Aizawa gave me a ticket to represent her. Right, I must explain.

Their annual Tea party from the Aizawa household and many important people looked forward to it. But our friend, Nymph Aizawa was unable to attend due to concerts in New-York. So, that is how I ended in a sparkly golden helicopter with these threes and Gorilla, Adrien’s personal chauffeur. Don’t get me wrong, Adrien is cool in my books, not annoying like Casey, but still a good friend. Yet it was Monday 8 a.m., and I was ready to hurl. Seriously, Chloe is very self-centered, and Sabrina is a loyal doormat. But of course I won’t say that or all the people under blondie’s influence will hunt me down in study hall, may even stuff and mount me on the wall. Eleven thirty hours to endure these girls and poor Adrien. How should I spend them?

“You look tired April” said Adrien while he ignored the girls. “Why don’t you sleep? I think all of us will do that soon.”

“Good idea…” I didn’t have to stay up and listen to their weird plotting. So I rested my head on the seat, closed my eyes and drifted into a dream world.

I was on a yellow motorbike, riding at night towards somewhere. Wait a minute! I don't own a motorbike! Heh, maybe I should ask Donnie to make me one. I felt the air on my face, the heat of expectation. I stopped, parking it next to a tree in the darkness, looking up the window that was surrounded by trees and framed it. What kind of cliché story had I gotten into? It doesn’t matter, because there, inside was Mint Aizawa dressed in a blue nightgown, short wavy hair adorned with a ribbon acting like a hairband. Oh my god! She was beautiful! I swear Mint is gonna be the end of me. I need her!

So I found myself walking through the yard, going up the trees. Using my telekinesis I snapped off her window lock. Honestly, I don’t know why I didn’t even knock, how needy was I? Yet, as soon as I stepped foot inside she looked back at me with those pretty brown eyes of hers.

“April? What are you doing in my room?” she asked confused. I just placed a finger on her lips.

“Shh...” I whispered and got away from her messing a little with my hair. “Look, uhhh…Sorry, but I really had to wake you. There is some stuff I needed to tell you”

Her soft hands took mine, guiding me to her bed. “Tell me, we are friends now since the last gala.”

True, we had video chatting a lot. I can't help but smile at the petite girl. Could I even tell her?

“If I can be honest with you I wanna ruin our friendship,” I said, her eyes looked sad.

“Why?”

“Uhh…” I sighed not even daring to look at her. “Just I cannot pretend why I don’t like the idea of you having a boyfriend.”

“What?”

“I-”

Suddenly I woke up by Cloe squealing excitedly much to my irritation. Can’t she just let me sleep a little more?

“This is going to be fantastic Adrikins!”

“Yes yes!” added Sabrina enthusiastically.

“Well, I mean, it's just a stuffy tea party” I answered in a bad mood “Plus I only came to see my cousin and…well eat pastries?”

Lies, and Adrien could see it. His smirk said it all.

“You came to see Mint” teased Adrien in a low whisper.

“Now! Adrien! You will come down by my side! Since, well we are the cutest blondes! And they can make us a couple without pesky Marinette!” ordered Chloé, wait! We were here already? Oh god, do I look good? We were about five inches from the ground. “You two! Since you have the same hair get out like twins!”

“Whatever” I whispered. Screw it, I don’t care anymore.

Annoying trumpets were blaring outside. Cloe hates Mint, or that’s what she says. It's really stupid, she just wants to show that her family is more famous than the Aizawa’s, not that Mint would care anyways. And now we were out, obeying the senseless arrangement of the queen bee. But only one thing caught my attention, Mint dressed elegantly in blue, silk gloves covering her hands and four girls by her side. Those must be the friends she told me about in our video chats.

“It has been a very long time, Minty” said Chloé walking towards the dark-haired girl. Why does she call her that? I want to call her that too! Mint rolled her eyes at the blonde. That’s my Mint, well, she isn’t mine yet… “And I know you can’t say you don’t know me, for I AM the Mayor’s daughter as well as the fashionista queen’s.”

“Yes! Yes!” said Sabrina behind her. Oh god, when will she stop being such a pushover fangirl?

“Hello Mint” said Adrien kindly, thank god for this boy. I was about to go all Raph on Chloe.

“Adrien, April, Nymph told me you would come as well” said Mint with a nod and a small blush. She’s adorable!

“Hey! Don’t ignore me!” ordered Chloé. Right, she was still here.

“Ignore them” mumbled Mint. I gladly would.

“Greetings Adrien” said Zakuro with a smile.

“Hi, Zakuro” Adrien seemed relieved to see his fellow model friend.

“HEY! Pay attention!” yelled Chloé angrily.

“Umm…but who are you?” Asked the green-haired girl, I think her name was Retasu, shyly. I braced myself for the outburst.

“Well, my name is Chloé Burgois! Daughter of the mayor and the greatest fashionista critic in the world!” How can Adrien survive this!?

Mint sighed tiredly and shyly took my hand. She was warm, or at least her gloves were. I smiled, I was the first she had decided to guide. Gosh, I need to keep control or I will seriously embarrass myself in front of my crush. She started silently guiding me and our model friends somewhere else.

“Hey! Mint! Where are you going!?” asked, the scarlet haired girl, Ichigo.

“I will leave them both to you, they are nothing but a nuisance.” Said Mint looking back at them. I held back a giggle, savage, I like her more. “I can’t be bothered with her”

“But, what do you want us to do?” asked Ichigo confused. It was a relief that Sabrina was praising Chloé right now, or this would have been a screaming match. “I know! This is why you invited us!”

“That is kind of rude” observed Adrien, Zakuro only shook her head to the boy, as if telling him it was useless to protest. And it's true, Adrien should know this already.

Mint tugged me away, while Adrien and Zakuro followed us. Where was she taking us? I wonder if this will change our lives, well I mean, I would follow anywhere she wanted.

“What was that?” I hesitantly asked the ravenette. Hopefully, I didn’t come out ask stupid! Was this how Donnie feels with his crushes? “I mean, I have known Chloé for a while but you and Marinette seem like the only ones to suffer her wrath that bad. Or at least, that specific. Should we really leave her and Sabrina alone with your friends? I mean, she can be a lot to handle..”

Yea, those girls didn’t deserve the Chloe treatment.

“It will be fine. Plus you know that attention will make her more arrogant.”

“True”

“Yet, deep down, you and Adrien are worried for her” stated Zakuro making us all stop. Was Mint worried about her? That’s nice, but at the same time, it hurts.

“Yea…she is like my sister” said Adrien with a sigh. “My friend, I just never had seen her be so mean until I walked out into the real world.”

“Sorry to say but she’s very spoiled.” I said, wincing slightly at how harsh my words came out.

“And a brat that loves to come every year to fight me and see who has the most luxuries and attention.” Agreed Mint. “I am a prima ballerina that in some seasons goes to other parts of the world to dance, she is only known because she is the daughter of famous people, not by her own work”

“It’s a façade” defended Adrien, well, that explains a lot, but doesn’t justify anything. “She is only that way outside. Really, she is just scared to show who she really is. Chloé hides many secrets, and she just wants to feel in control…though she does go overboard”

“Mint, your words seem unkind, but just like Adrien, you are worried for her” said Zakuro.

“She might resemble me” admitted Mint.

“She doesn’t” I said tightening my hold. “You are you Mint!”

If only she knew how I see her!

“No, you don’t understand. I see my old self in her and I hate it” explained Mint. But she isn’t her! And she will never be her!

“I get it” said Adrien, his voice soft and comforting, “But don’t worry, you grew out of it, and that is important”

“You have matured Mint” said Zakuro with a proud smile.

“Thanks….”

Ok, that’s it! I grabbed Mint’s shoulders and looked at her in the eyes. “Mint, you are a wonderful person. You are beautiful, empathetic, brave, and a loving person who cares deeply about her friends and family! Do not say otherwise! I-ummm…WE see it!”

Mint blushed and smiled. “Thank you April…” she then looked at Adrien and Zakuro. “Can you guys leave us alone for a moment?”

They both nodded, allowing me and my crush to walk into the garden together where nobody would listen.

“Hey April…I don't know how to say this” she sighed playing with her gloves, oh no, did she fond out?! “You know you are my dearest friend right?”

“Yes?” I said nervously. “Mint, you can tell me anything, what is wrong?”

“I-I want us to stop being friends.”

My heart stopped, I was staring wide-eyed at her. “What?”

“Look, I…ugh!” she was even more nervous and I was frozen. “I want us to be lovers instead! Ok? I said it…I love you”

  
I sighed in relief. “Mint, take my hand”

She looked confused, maybe about to cry, but I smiled at her. “You know I will follow you until the end, you know it isn’t only 'cause you're beautiful. You say you're a snob, a selfish person. Someone with too much pride. But I can't agree” She looked surprised, so I continued. “But, I see someone brave, someone loving, someone protective and sweet. I see my girlfriend Mint”

Mint laughed relieved, and I did the same, sharing a kiss with her, ready to join the party hand in hand.


End file.
